Family History
by Bad Ronald
Summary: Stories of the main Snakes in their prime, and the betrayals that changed them.


Metal Gear Solid:

Family History

Jeremy Rosete

* * *

_Sons of men who stand like Gods  
We give life to feed the cause. _– Where the Rose is Sown

* * *

**_In 1964_**

Naked Snake was thrown down into the flowing white flowers, killing them under his weight instantly. As the Boss suddenly dashed away, Snake gritted his teeth and quickly scrambled to his feet. He was breathing hard. He never fought this hard in his life before. Boss flitted in and out of his vision, which was hindered by his destroyed right eye. The Boss knew this. She took advantage of it. She sneaked up into his blind spot. Snake's left eye, a clear brilliant blue, caught hold of her piercing green eyes, and he moved too late. Once more, the Boss' hand shot straight out and groped for him. He tried to dodge to no avail.

She grabbed his wrist, yanked him towards her. She hooked her right leg behind his shin. Pressing her buttocks against his hips, she slipped her slender arm around his massive chest, flipping him easily head-over-heels to the ground again. He yelled in surprise and rage. And he got up once again.

She was nowhere to be seen. Snake looked around quickly. He didn't move his head to scout like an amateur, instead, he only used his one good eye to clear the place. He heard a ruffle. As soon as he felt a sudden wind across his neck, he darted forward and groped backwards. His big hand latched on her wrist. He capitalized on the Boss' slip, dragging her towards him and throwing her to the ground instantly, preparing to pin her down. He never got the chance. She hit the ground and rolled away. Before he could blink, she had gotten on her feet and pinned him to the ground again. Snake got up.

The Boss took him down. And he got up again.

And she took him down. And he got up again.

And she took him down once more.

When she walked away for another recoup, Naked Snake glared at her departing back, seething and furious. He screamed with all the fury and rage and betrayal in his voice, "BOSS!"

Boss' green eyes widened in surprise at the tenacity in his powerful voice. In just his voice, she could feel Snake's determination to win, his utter hatred of being the lesser one, the loser. She could feel him killing her in his mind. She realized that he finally understood. He would never win unless he wanted, with every fiber of his being, to kill her dead. He had to hate her, completely, with all his heart.

Now Naked Snake would finally succeed the Boss. He would become above her.

Then Boss realized that it was she who wouldn't finish this battle alive.

Boss turned back and gave him a sad little smile as he glowered at her with his one blue eye from across the flower fields. She answered his war-cry.

"Jack." She said, still smiling sadly.

Jack – Naked Snake, soon to be Big Boss- had murder and regret in his eyes as he ran towards her with his bare hands prepared to kill.

* * *

_**In 1999**_

Solid Snake slowly peeked out from the corner, breathing heavy with fatigue. The large Vulcan gun on the TX-55 Metal Gear immediately swiveled towards his location. Snake pulled back into cover before the anti-personnel bullets could hit him. Wincing at the debris, he moved to the right, dashing behind a line of industrial crates. He could hear the clanking, whirring sounds of the machine of destruction tracking his progress. Snake frantically switched on his radio receiver. He flicked the chest switch and tapped his earpiece. Nobody answered. He was about to give up when the radio started crackling with static.

All Snake could hear from the radio was heavy breathing, much like his own. And then a furious grunt just before the machine guns of the TX-55 unloaded, splintering the large metal crate. Before it could be completely destroyed, Snake had already escaped to another crate, flattening his body to it as his former hiding spot was decimated to scrap. In his earpiece, he could hear growling and curses. Then a very familiar guttural voice boomed into his ear.

_"You can't."_

Solid Snake tapped his earpiece again, shivering with fear as he heard the TX-55 clanking towards him. He shot out of his hiding place once more. He could hear clearly from the earpiece, _"You won't."_

This time, the machine gun was set aside for the missile launchers. Snake peeked around and blanched in utter terror as the launcher started to rise above the Metal Gear, locking the recoil hydraulics in place. His legs felt as heavy as cement when the first missile started to streak towards him. Running fully on adrenaline, Snake's screams were swallowed by the shrieking roar of the first missile ripping the air besides him. The missile veered into the adjacent wall harmlessly, leaving a large smoking crater in its place. Snake crashed bodily to the ground.

_"You've gone too far. Too far." _Another missile shot by, closer this time, the explosion rocking Snake from his feet. _"You won't let us becoming nothing. We're warriors. We're here forever."_

Snake, taking a daring risk, leapt from his cover and dashed towards the TX-55. He ignored the squawk of surprise in his earpiece as he ran. He clutched a C-4 plastic explosive square. The TX-55 loomed above him. He quickly slapped the C-4 on its leg before scrambling for cover. It moved lazily in a semi-circle and Snake could barely see the man behind the thick glass cockpit. The best he could see of the man was the black eye patch, but that was enough. It was Big Boss

_"You won't, Snake, because you're not one of us. You're inferior!"_

His eye patch. His grey shock of hair. His perpetual glare of deadly determination. There was no doubt that it was really Big Boss controlling that death machine, not anymore.

Even when Snake saw him standing in the middle of the debris when he had entered the hanger, he couldn't believe it. Even when Snake saw him climb into the machine, settling comfortably into the TX-55's cockpit, he still refused to believe it. Snake had adored the man. Big Boss was a legend, a hero, a great patriot who had saved the world. Big Boss was the best soldier there ever was.

And he was calling Snake inferior.

Snake could feel a white-hot burning heat boiling into his chest. His head felt heavy. His fingers clenched tightly on the C4 detonator. How dare he? How dare that great leader, that great soldier, now that terrorist, now that sick manipulating mastermind, call Snake 'inferior'? All this time, Snake had been working for Big Boss' respect. His acknowledgement. Ever since Snake had joined Fox-Hound, he was starry-eyed in the presence of the greatest soldier in the world.

Snake couldn't be inferior.

He couldn't!

Solid Snake slowly crept out of his hiding place, staring at Big Boss behind the TX-55 cockpit. Snake's furious grey eyes locked on his single weathered blue eye. He clenched the C4 in his hand. He was going to kill Big Boss.

Snake mustered up all the rage and searing hot hate in his heart, screaming it out in one powerful shout tempered with hurt and betrayal, "BIG BOSS!"

Unbeknownst to Snake, Big Boss had heard his war cry and smiled gently, easing the TX-55 towards Snake as the Foxhound operative ran towards him.

"Son," Big Boss whispered. Snake never heard it amongst the chaos.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Notes: **Whew. Finally, a finished story! Who woulda thunk it? This is just a one-shot, so no Liquid and Solidus chapter here, but if I get enough reviews asking for them, I'll think about creating another story. But right now, I'm just happy to be fucking DONE WITH IT, you know what I'm saying?

-BR


End file.
